Story:Star Trek: Kingston/Dark Waters, Part 2/Prologue
Recaps what happened in Dark Waters. In Typhuss's apartment Typhuss is laying on the couch looking at the family photos of him and his family thinking about Phoebe and hoping that she's all right, then the doors chimed he gets up from the couch and goes to the door and holds his type-2 phaser as he looks into the eye hole and sees that it's John Martin he opens the door. Hey I heard what happened to Phoebe John says as he looks at Typhuss as he walked into the apartment. Typhuss smiles at his friend as he closes the door. I just want to bring Phoebe home says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. I understand that Typhuss but we need to get our bearings first we know that the mothership disabled our forces with their pre-fix codes, so we need some sort of system that can block the pre-fix codes going into effect John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss thinks about it and then comes up with an idea. We protect the computer systems if they try to use it they get a virus which messes with their systems, Sam helped me come up with it says Typhuss as he hands John a padd. He looks at it. I'll past this along to Admiral Cain, I also heard from one of my contacts in the Alliance he saw Phoebe she was wearing an Alliance uniform both Captain Tyson and General Carter are coming up with a rescue plan at Homeworld Command she also said for you to come along and review the plan John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at him and nods they both leave the apartment and fly a shuttle to Homeworld Command and lands the shuttle in the launch bay and they made their way to the briefing room as Captain Tyson and General Carter are working on the plan. Typhuss it's good to see that you're up and about Sam says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at Sam. Thanks Sam, so what did you two come up with says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She shows him a battle plan. That could work says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. General Carter looks at them. And Captain Tyson will be leading the attack General Carter says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. And I will join him on this mission says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Sam looks at him. Typhuss? Sam says as she looks at him. He looks at her. What, no way I'm not staying here says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. It's not my request it's the request of Admiral Cain she is the one who ordered this General Carter says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her and then starts to get the feeling that its not Helena that wants this. Why, did she give you a reason says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. You're too close to the situation and that it's an unstable element to the situation Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. He paces about. Hey man don't worry we'll get her back Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. So I just stay here and do nothing while you go on a dangerous mission without me and face Lex and the Lucian Alliance I have skills that could be useful to this mission says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson then at Sam. John looks at Typhuss. One problem Admiral Cain says no John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss thinks about it. So I can't help my sister, to hell with her orders says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. I'm not letting you risk your career Typhuss you've worked so hard to get those four pips granted you were lost in the Delta Quadrant for 7 years but you still worked hard for them John says as he looks at Typhuss. Sam looks at Captain Tyson. John you have a go General Carter says as she looks at him. He nods and leaves for the transporter room as Typhuss isn't happy about being on the sidelines as he looks at Sam. I can't believe I'm a unstable element to the situation, I can't do anything but wait and I can't help my sister my family comes first says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She sat down next to him. I know you all too well Typhuss I just don't want you to lose your ship or your command and believe me I was shocked when the Admiral said that about you Sam says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at Sam. If that was you, Jack or Daniel out there I would do something about it I wouldn't stay behind and do nothing its like I'm not needed or my help is unwanted says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. Typhuss believe me if I was the one who assigned this mission I'd send you on the mission as well but Admiral Cain you and Captain Martin know how she gets when she sees a mission plan to deal a blow to the Alliance Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her and nods. The Kingston is in need of an inspection I can't think of no one better for the job then you get going I'll handle Cain Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at Sam. Aye General says Typhuss as he looks at Sam then leaves. On board the Kingston the crew is getting ready to depart when Captain Kira walks into the command center, surprising John as he walks over to him. Uh Typhuss why are you on board we're about to depart John says as he looks at him. Typhuss turns to him. I'm here for a inspection, General Carter's orders says Typhuss as he looks at John. Mr. Cole take us to warp speed factor 9.9 Captain Tyson says as he and Typhuss walk to the turbolift. He and Typhuss walk into the turbolift to chat. I'm not an idiot Typhuss I know we had an inspection last week John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss confesses to why he's really on board. I'm here to rescue Phoebe, Sam's going to handle Admiral Cain says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Cain's not an idiot Typhuss what if she calls for you and you're not there? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at John. Then I will use the holodeck to recreate Homeworld Command says Typhuss as he looks at John.